Mahogany Manor
by DianaRose1900
Summary: What happens when Mulder and Scully are invited to a retirement party like no other, Scully is sceptical as always but what happens when people start mysteriously being murdered. Who will survive. Will the two agents become closer? Please read and review. Based loosely on Agatha Christie's "And then there were none"
1. The Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: No hate please. I own no rights to the X-Files or the Actors. Please read and review.**

Mahogany Manor 

**Chapter One: The Invitation**

"What's going on?" Scully asked bursting open the door to see Mulder juggling. As soon as he saw her he quickly threw the balls into an open drawer and grabbed a newspaper in an attempt to look busy. Scully gave him a sceptical look and Mulder realised the paper was upside down. He threw the paper in the bin. And stood up, a puppy-dog pout on his face, a smirk on Scully's.

"Well good morning to you too Scully" he said

"Mulder what is this?" Scully asked handing him a small scrap of paper.

 _Scully and Mulder to my office ASAP – Skinner_

"It appears that skinner wants to see us" Mulder laughed

"I mean, what have you done?" Scully asked

"Nothing" Mulder said putting his hands up in defence

"Here's your chance to tell me so I can get our stories straight" Scully said

"I genuinely didn't do anything" Mulder said

"Okay" Scully gave in after she looked him up and down.

Mulder went to sit back down but Scully grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, and dragged him down the hall to A.D Skinners office, knocking on the door and walking inside

"You wanted to see us?" Scully asked displaying the note

"Ah yes, Agents please take a seat"

"Sir may I first apologise for whatever Mulder has done, I an say that with the upmost respect he can be a real pain sometimes but I will amend any and every mistake" Scully insisted

"Thank you Agent Scully but your "fixings" are not currently necessary" Skinner said startling Mulder and surprising Scully

"Then Sir, if you don't mind my urgency, what are we doing here?" Scully asked

"You two have been invited to a retirement meal for Agent Samuel Christian. After 37 years of service at age 65 he is retiring, and you two have been invited to represent out division within the FBI" Skinner explained

"That's it? We're not in trouble? We just have to go to a meal?" Mulder said astonished

"Free 5 course meal, all inclusive bar, stay there the night. Limo to take you there and back. Oh and you get the following Monday off work" Skinner sighed

"YES!" Mulder said skinner sighed and dismissed them

They walked back to Mulders office in stunned silence.

"I can't wait! Do you think it will be black tie formal?" Mulder asked

"Does this not seem at all suspicious to you? Doesn't t appear too good to be true?" Scully asked.

"Scully, Scully, always the sceptic" Mulder mused

"I'm just saying all the retirement parties I've been to so far have been a glass of wine after work, no extravagant limos and mansions and 5 course meals, unlimited bar...it just seems unrealistic" Scully said

"Scully will you please relax, Skinner wouldn't send is if he thought it was risky"

"But Mulder be realistic, Skinner wasn't overly happy about it. He sighed, he shook his head. Either he didn't want us to GO, or he didn't want US to go" Scully said

"Ok lets have an agreement. We go" Mulder said. Scully frowned "BUT! We bring arms. Guns ammo just in case" Mulder said. Scully mulled it over for a second before nodding her head

"Fine" she said

"And you have to wear a dress" Mulder added quietly but Scully heard

"No deal" She said smirking

"Sure. Fine. Whatever" Mulder replied matching her smirk. He winked at her and she shook her head laughing softly to herself. She took a deep breath and they got on with their everyday duties.


	2. Drive and Double

**Chapter Two: Drive and a Double**

Scully was still amazed how Mulder appeared to be so…Unusual. He was relaxed and calm…. Was she being irrational? No that was usually him…but things did seem a little out of the ordinary; and wasn't Mulder usually the suspicious one.

"What weapons do you have?" Scully asked

"Two guns and ammo" Mulder replied robotically, focused on driving.

"Good" Scully said

"Scully your too tense, you need to relax" Mulder said

"I'm sorry for finding this weird" Scully said. The conversation ended there and try spent the rest of the two hour journey discussing a recent case.

They came to a long driveway, orchard surrounding them. There was a small river covered by a neat stone bridge. They drove over the bridge and followed the road that curved to the left. They approached a gatehouse, where they stopped. They presented their badges and said their names before being granted access. They drove up the road about half a mile, before the house appeared. It was huge in size. Big enough to house 30.

They parked their car where a few other cars were. They retrieved their belongings from the trunk and walked to the glamerous dark oak wooden door. They knocked and it was answered by a tall maid, slim and attractive with shoulder length dark cherry red hair.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully. Please come in. My name is Lois, I am one of the maids of the manor. Let me show you to your room, she said inviting them in. They followed her up the stairs, and they arrived in a long corridor.

"Your door is second on the right" she said handing them both a key, using a third to open the door. The room was huge. Super king sized oak bed, four poster. There was a walk in closet to the left and adjacent to the closet was a generous en-suite bathroom. The room was spacious and had a dark oak chest of drawers, wardrobe, vanity unit and bedside cabinets. The room stood proudly, breathtakingly beautiful.

"Enjoy your stay" she said smiling sweetly, walking out.

"So what? I take the bed you take the bath tub?" Scully asked. Mulder just laughed in response.

They unpacked their belongings and settled in. It was about four o'clock and they weren't expected downstairs until 5. Mulder dived onto the bed, closing his eyes. Scully had a different idea and taking out her magnifying glass inspected the room. Their was nothing out of the ordinary in the bathroom, or the closet. She checked the small fire in the corner of the room. Getting some soot on her hair and face buy again found nothing unusual. The final place left to check was the vent directly above their head. Scully removed her shoes and stood on the bed, realising that she was too short

"Mulder can you give me a leg up?" She asked but had no response. She looked down to see his sleeping figure. She lightly kicked him with her toe, to no avail, he then kicked him harder. This time he woke up.

"Scully? What? What the Hell?" He asked

"Aww I'm sorry did I wake you? She said sarcastically he rolled his eyes smiling "I need to look in the vent, can you give me a leg up?" She asked . He lazily brought his knees to his chest, telling her to tank on them. She gave him a questioning look. She did as he said and quickly worked her way into the vent, there was again, nothing out of the ordinary but in the vent it was very humid, and hot. She could feel Her hair drizzling. Grabbing her torch she quickly glanced around the inside. Annoyingly finding nothing out of place.

Sighing in defeat she stepped off Mulder

"Find anything?" Mulder asked standing up and walking over to the window.

"No" Scully said annoyed

"That's a shame- Wow!" Mulder said as he turned round catching sight of her hair and the soot.

"What?" Scully asked before following his eyes "oh right…" she added.

"Well it's 4 now…how long do you need to get ready?" He asked

"I'll go take a shower now" she said walking into the bathroom.

Mulder dived back onto the bed and grabbed a newspaper.

Scully came out of the bathroom, a short towel wrapped around her, Mulder looked up from his newspaper surprised to see Scully in something so revealing. He wasn't repulsed by what he saw though.

She stood in front of the vanity mirror and dried her hair, probably unaware of her promiscuous stance.

She caught Mulder starring in the mirror, and turned the hairdryer off turning to him

"Don't you want a shower?" She asked. Mulder shrugged but walked into the bathroom anyway. Once Scully heard the shower start she dropped the towel, putting on her underwear and a tight fitting, low cut deep red dress. The dress ended mid thigh and she had to admit, she looked hot. She finished styling her hair and put in some earrings and a matching necklace. At that moment Mulder walked out the bathroom, hair still wet and a towel wrapped around his waist, dangerously low on his hips. Scully subconsciously licked her lips. Mulder walked over to her, seeing that she was struggling to do up the clasp of her necklace. Pushing her hands away he did it for her.

"Thanks" Scully muttered

"Want me to zip up your dress to?" He asked Scully had completely forgotten that she hadn't been able to reach that bit. She nodded and he zipped her up. She stood at the Vanity mirror and applied some thin layers of lipstick and make up, in the corner of her eye watching Mulder dig through his suitcase for his suit. Scully finished with her Appearance and walked to the bed, grabbing her purse. Mulder winked at her and walked into the bathroom, emerging only minutes later dressed in a suit, hair perfect and even Scully had to admit that he looked hot.

Scully put her gun, some ammo and her phone in her purse. Mulder had (as usual) his gun on him, his phone and some ammo in his pocket.

"After you Miss Scully" Mulder said in an over dramatised British accent. Offering his arm. Scully smiled. She placed the key in her purse and took his arm.

"Why thank you Mr Mulder" she replied in an equally amusing attempt at a British Accent. They walked out of their room, locking the door and making their decent down the stairs.


End file.
